Many conventional methods of modulating data for transmission utilize phase-shift-keying (PSK). PSK maps data to In-phase Quadrature-phase (IQ) constellation symbols. An IQ constellation symbol is a plot of an In-phase (I) value along a horizontal axis and a Quadrature-phase (Q) value along a vertical axis. I and Q pulses are then generated from the IQ constellation symbols and used to create a transmittable signal.
Generating I and Q pulses, however, often requires complex mathematical processing performed by finite impulse response (FIR) filters. FIR filters use undesirably large amounts of average and peak current power and also generate undesired radio frequency (RF) noise caused by current spikes generated by clocking of registers. FIR filters and accompanying noise-filtering electronics used to filter out the undesired RF noise are often expensive, in part due to the area used by these filters in an electronic circuit.
This Background is provided as an introduction to certain concepts discussed herein. The information in the Background is not intended to describe, and should not be considered as describing, prior art.